


It is I, The Radio Demon

by LilSugoishii



Category: Angel Dust, Angel Dust x Alastor - Fandom, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), RadioDust - Fandom, Valentino is really the main enemy here, alastor - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angel x Alastor - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Mentioned Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Minor Alastor/Charlie Magne, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Multi, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Singer Charlie Magne, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Top Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Bashing (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox is a Brat (Hazbin Hotel), mature - Freeform, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSugoishii/pseuds/LilSugoishii
Summary: Alastor has recently been discharged from the hospital after a gruesome battle with Vox that left him bedridden for months. The day he leaves he finds himself thrown into a newer mess with a two-sided bat, a vengeful tv, and a pimp who can't keep his hands off. But as Alastor learns more and more about Valentino's elaborate plan, he also learns more about Angel's work outside of Hazbin that threatens both of their lives. What will happen when Alastor is forced to watch over Angel and realizes that his life is more twisted and in need of rescuing than he thought?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel) non con, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. The Radio Demons Discharge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slenderman8u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slenderman8u2/gifts).



“Alastor!”   
  
_The Radio Demon stepped on top of one of his shadows, standing straight and adjusting his cuffs as the shadow pummeled straight towards the broken TV still on his feet. He grabbed Vox’s wrist and smashed his elbow into the side of the TV’s skull, adding more cracks to his growing collection sending him flying to the wall with a deafening crack upon impact. The shadow beneath him soon dispersed to the ground letting the deer step down and in front of Voxs crumpled body against the wall. “You’ve absolutely cured some of my boredom! But sadly our play date will have to end.”_  
  
“Alastor!”   
  
_He pulled him to his feet, almost tearing his dirtied collar with his free hand raised to deliver the final pyrokinetic blow when his side and abdominals exploded in pain. The pain traveled through him sickeningly fast sending him flying backwards landing unsteadily on his feet. His head fell forward and his arms wrapped around his stomach, swallowing back the nausea growing from the hit. Running only on exhilaration, he forced himself onto his knees before using his cane to support his weight. Between the discomfort in his side and stomach and the wet feeling trickling down his waist and pelvis which he identified as blood, he could barely catch a glimpse of a shadowed stranger picking Vox up and disappearing into the night. He collapsed back on the ground, arms wrapping around his stomach just in time for the cold sidewalk to meet his bruised cheek. His shadows had gathered around him as he coughed up blood, raising his cane for a second to try and get himself up. The corners of his vision threatened darkness, and he gave one last command to his shadows before succumbing to the darkness that took over.*_  
  
“Alastor wake up!”   
  
The deer's ear twitched in response following with his eyes opening to see Nifty standing on top of a chair with her hands on her hips. Niftys face lit up when he responded at last, bouncing in place before hopping down the chair towards the door. “You’re discharged today! There’s a big party down at the Hotel for you around 6 PM so be there!” She instructed, tapping her foot against the floor. “And don’t be late! We were all worried when your shadows brought you to the hotel battered and bruised.” Niftys voice softened at the end before a big smile took over and she waved goodbye closing the door behind her in a flurry. As soon as she left Alastor helped himself upright on the bed moving the blankets away. He unbuttoned his coat slowly to see the fresh white bandages tightly wrapped around his waist and abdominals, his last pair.   
  
He helped himself off the bed grabbing his sturdy cane and microphone giving it a tap to test its frequency. Alastor looked for the closest mirror to fix himself up, petting down his messy frizz and the insubordinate wrinkles in his coat. When he was back to mint condition, he made his way towards the exit. Months of laying in bed had done him no good, it left him absolutely bored out of his mind. If he had to stare at the white walls of his room one more time just to please Charlie he would go completely mad.   
  
Pushing the door open, he adjusted the monocle resting on his right eye and welcomed the world outside his room with his signature wicked grin and a tap of his cane. Now after months of forced vacation, his job is to redeem himself after such an irresponsible display of supremacy from the one and only Vox. He of course didn’t let himself go down without giving the broken screen a ticket to the theatrical play called *Comatose* starring Vox as the unfortunate lead. The very thought of it made him grin, wide and open, showing his whitened teeth. How laughable, he had spent a few months recovering with nearly every member of the Hotel stopping by to leave some gifts. Though he had to *innocently* remind Angel Dust he wouldn’t be getting any reward for his unnecessary kindness. His turf, chosen out of sheer, absolute, boredom now gifting him his closest companions. If he knew things would turn out this way he would’ve gone sooner to visit, the harsh hostility did take a while to calm down because of his reputation after all.   
  
His reputation, forever unsoiled just like his coat.   
  
Alastor walked down the empty hallways, lightly tapping his fingers against his cane with every step humming an old classic tune stuck in his head. He examined the clean white walls before catching a rather interesting sight outside the furthest window. Muffled voices yelled, piquing his curiosity making the deer approach to catch a glimpse of what was going on.   
  
Four wolves surrounded a poor, pathetic lamb. It was straight out of a classic lullaby, his very version of Mary had a little lamb. The four were causing quite a ruckus on his special day, and if he were to leave now he wouldn’t be having a pleasant walk. How distasteful. Alastor raised his cane to form a portal right beside him, folding his arms behind his back as he took a step inside.   
  
“-I’m not asking whore! Aren’t you a little pathetic thinking you can walk alone dressed up like that?”   
  
“We can surely have a lot of fun-”  
  
The portal opened beside the lamb and the Radio demon stepped out. To his vile glee, their eyes widened with fear-stricken written across their faces. They took a few trembling steps back, ears flat against their heads and tails tucked between their legs. Oh the increased rush of their hearts was a tune he wished he could capture and play in his tower, but hearing it now would have to suffice until modern technology caught up in Hell.   
  
“Th-The Radio Demon!”   
  
“What is he doing here?!”   
  
“Gentleman, you’ve arrived right on time! How courteous.” Alastor swung his cane around, sweeping his arms in a wide gesture as his head tilted to the side. The wolves broke their frozen trance, clamoring over each other with their pleas to surrender. This only made the Radio Demon laugh, crackling noises emanating from his body as his pupils manifested into crimson radio waves. On his face appeared a grin that moved too slowly, splitting the deers expression with its rows of vicious sharp teeth. “Now I may recover smoothly using your bodies as practice!”   
  
He strides past the shocked lamb, waving his cane around giving the wolves a few seconds to run. “Didn’t you suggest that we can have plenty of fun? There’s no fun in running!” The wolves were disgraceful even in their last moments, spending valuable time fleeing to trip their companions as a sacrifice. If he weren’t so bored he would take that sacrifice, instead, he snapped his fingers once again. Shadows watching leisurely on the ground chased after the four, rising in front of them causing them to stop suddenly and fall right in front of his hooves. Their expressions, frozen with the realization of their end delighted him enough that he decided to give them a quick death. His deathly still grin was the last thing they saw before he snapped his fingers one last time.   
  
The four wolves were torn apart as the flames ripped their way through them, clinging to the matted fur. Tendrils of smoke filled the dirty air and his nostrils, and he took a deep breath of it like it was an air refresher. Ear-splitting screams filled the air, and he twirled around the heap of bodies with his arms out. Music to his ears, a tune that varied everyone but still sounded swimmingly. “Your performance is weak at best my dears! If your companions come by I hope they do better.” When the bodies were reduced to ashes, he wrapped one arm around himself in a final curtain bow. The wind blew the ashes down the sidewalk as he straightened his posture, remaining ashes were blown away in the wind except for a few curbed by his hooves walking over them. Cleaning the fringes of his coat, he turned with his red coat billowing behind him back towards the hospital. “Wai-Wait! Who are you?” Alastor stopped at the entrance of the hospital, cane pressed to the ground and mic in the other. “That is very easy to answer my dear!” He turned his head to the side, his eyes glowing crimson and a devilish grin that showed too many teeth.   
  
“I’m the Radio Demon.”


	2. Lucilia's Rescue

“Caroline, Caroline, At last they’ve got you on the map!” Alastor hummed, swinging his cane around seated on the edge of his bed. The unofficial anthem for the flaming youth during the 1920s, oh those were the lively days. It accompanied a very stylish dance that he boosted himself off the bed to do, raising the microphone up with the volume off. “With a new tune, a funny blue tune, with a peculiar snap!” His fingers snapped on cue, the shadows leering on the wall began to move in a synchronized form. He tossed his cane in the air, leaning back with his microphone before he pirouetted in a blur of carmine to catch it immaculately. “You may not be able to buck and wing darling!” His hooves tapped to the beat, twisting around with his cane out humming the instrumental part. “Fox-trot, two-step; or even swing!” 

The building trembled causing dust and pieces of the ceiling to crumble down to his hooves. But the deer ignored it, tapping his hoof in and out as he took a few large steps back. When the chorus rang he kicked his hooves forward, holding his cane on his shoulder like artillery. “If you ain’t got religion on your feet.” He sang, twirling the cane in the air before catching it and slamming it to the ground in front of him. “You can do this prance and do it neat-”

Abruptly, a second earthquake rattled his hospital room causing two windows to shatter in his direction. His shadows deflected the shards but couldn’t protect his precious jukebox, the flying glass shards chipping the fresh paint and falling to the ground surrounding his date. His ears twitched and the permanent smile plastered on his face faltered as he turned to the window.

This time the deer had enough. Alastor marched over to the window, letting his shadows take care of the shards around his hooves and leaned forward to take a look outside. Whoever caused this uproar would be his lunch for the day, and he hoped they wouldn’t disappoint like many others. It's been awhile since he had a good, proper meal. His cannibal club suggestions merely left him starved, none of them even put up a good fight to make the meal worthwhile. 

What he expected was another gang of demons picking on those just discharged, loitering in the parking lot for a weak victim to satisfy their darkest pleasure. Instead, the very sight of who caused the uproar made his eye twitch again, tilting his head with the crackling radio sound ringing in his ears. There he sat, the nefarious TV sat on top of a black limousine with his long legs crossed and leering expression focused elsewhere. Beside him, the sleazy moth often accompanied by Angel Dust laid spread himself on the rooftop blowing a trail of smoke from his old briar-root pipe into the reddened sky. His gaze followed Vox’s hand to see two muscled gorillas, dressed like Valentinos bouncers wrestling with a bat who put up quite a good fight. Two major pain in the asses all gathered in one spot, right after he recovered? Now he will surely have a good time today!

He had a score to finish with Vox, and Valentino being eradicated with him would brighten his day more than a brand new Jukebox. Alastor whistled for his malevolent shadows, beckoning them to his side. His upper lip curled with mirth, mirroring his shadows glee turning to face a portal he formed behind him. “Gentleman, we are going to remind our loud visitors to have some manners!” The shadows laughed in unison, and he fixed up his signature wide grin stepping into the portal. 

A cold breeze blew at the hem of his coat as he took a step out, hands resting behind his back with his ears flickering towards the two. 

“Well look who it is, fucking bambi! How’s the side doing?” Vox jeered, climbing off the limousine cracking his knuckles. The moth beside him looked disinterestedly at the sky pulling his cigar out of his lips, blowing streams of smoke that joined Hell's smoky skies. But Alastor saw his muscles tense at his hot-headed boyfriend picking a fight. 

The deer tossed his head back laughing, his hands resting on his healed side with his head tilting to the side; pupils fading to uneven radio waves that crackled. “I’ve recovered quite smoothly! And if I must say, you must have really been absolutely bored. If you weren’t, then you wouldn’t cause an explosion in front of my hospital!” He peered over to the bat, who wasn’t struggling anymore to watch the two bicker back and forth. His shoulders rolled back in a shrug and his attention focused back on the excuse of good quality television in front of him. Just as he expected, the TV spat his response back.

“I don’t have time for your monologues, come on you lousy idiots load her in the car!” Vox yelled, the goons restarting their efforts as Alastor lowered his head, shaking it with feigned disappointment.

“I must apologize sincerely, but I’ll be taking her instead.” The deer snapped his fingers instructing his shadows to pursue the muscled goons. As he expected, they dropped the bat and fled the scene. With the bat safe from the goons his shadows surrounded her forming a barrier. He didn’t have time to focus on her reaction to being rescued by an overlord, as the stripper next to Vox suddenly crushed his cigar with his gloved fist.

“Why do you even bother, Radio Demon? She is useless to you and you don’t even know why we require her talents.” Valentino hopped off the limousine, climbing inside to sit against the lavish seats with a glass of wine provided by the driver. His long legs crossed over the other with a smaller moth pressed up against him comfortably. “You’re not one to bother with any crime, after all, you’re a widespread criminal.”

Alastor chuckled, slowly approaching the bat with the tap of his cane following every hoof. “Well that is quite easy to answer! If the likes of you two gentlemen require her services then she must be very special. So I will be taking her custody to prevent you from using her. That is all! Quite simple isn’t it?” The deer laughed at the situation they were in, and while Valentino lost interest Vox took a few threatening steps toward him. Oh dear, that wasn’t a good idea.

“Listen here you lousy demon, give her back or else-”

“Or else what?”

The TVs screen glitched and flashed with irritation, fists curling beside him as Alastor glanced over his shoulder past him with a smirk. When Vox turned around he heard Valentino yelp as the shadows lifted the edge of the limousine shaking it. His shadows started playing without him, he would have to punish them afterward. “I don’t have very good control of my friends you see! They may start tipping your car over if you don’t run along now.” He waved them goodbye, resting his hands on his cane as Vox scowled and stomped his feet. The TV finally gave up with a deep sigh, jerking a thumb to the bat beside him. 

“This isn’t the last time you’ll see us, I’ll be getting that girl no matter if you stand in my way or anyone else.”

“I would very much love to see you try! That would be a good cure to my boredom.”

That shut the TV up, and Vox grumbled something beneath his breath before stepping inside the limousine beside Val. The doors closed with the two sharing threatening glares that could stop anyone in their tracks. When the limousine roared to life, it began leaving the hospital parking lot driving off into the distance. With the immediate problem resolved, the deer relaxed and turned to the bat.

She didn’t say a word this entire time, which surprised him a little due to the situation. “You’re interesting to say, my dear. From your silence I cannot assume a thing about you or why they would need you. But fortunately I know an exact group of colorful individuals who can open you up!” He exclaimed, and in one sweep he lifted her off the ground and stepped onto his shadow. “Hold on tight dear! I don’t believe you’ve been acquainted with a ride on a shadow.” And with the swift command of his voice, the shadow lurched forward and the Radio demon made his way to Hazbin Hotel.

The streets of Hell were packed around noon, forcing him to take routes unknown to others except him beneath sewers and in creepy alleyways. He always preferred a good walk through the city, but for now he was forced to carry the girl through darkness and closed alleyways until the colorful lights came into view. Hazbin Hotel, the only place in hell where Lucifer's daughter refurbished to try and find redemption for demons. The idea was laughable at first, but out of sheer boredom he decided to pretend that the possibilities were real. It was quite a fun game, the enthusiasm behind the project was all but real. 

He stepped down from the shadows when they dispersed, smoothening the wrinkles to his coat and raised his hand to open the door. It swung open on his own to reveal his good friend Angel Dust, who leaned against the doorway with two of his four arms crossed against his chest. His friend looked at them both up and down with his lips curved leeringly.

“So yuh’ve gone and finally picked yourself up a date huh? I’m open for a threesome.” Angel Dust gave them another uncomfortably silent once-over before yelling, “Charlie! Alastor is here and has a date!” 

Alastor gracefully maneuvered past Angels many touchy hands with the girl still in his arms. He placed her down and looked up as Charlie appeared with a curious expression. He focused on primarily Charlie knowing she knew just how to open people up.

“Oh Alastor- wait, is that your date?” Charlie asked, slowing down as she approached the three of them.

“Not at all my dears! I just picked up this fine lady in front of the Hotel, the poor damsel was being kidnapped by Vox and Valentino. They interrupted one of my favorites from the 1920s so of course I had to ruin their evening. Charleston was playing!” Alastor mentioned exasperatedly, before combing through his curls flattening the single strand out of place. Charlie opened her mouth ready to ask another question but Angel shoved his way between them staring at him.

“You brought a girl associated with my boss into this hotel? Whaddy’a trying to do? Kill me?” Angel groaned, rubbing his face as Charlie raised her hand to rest on the spider's shoulder. Her expression contorted in worry, and Alastor marveled at how easily she reacted with sympathy towards people who didn’t deserve it. 

“Fret not dear Angel, you’re affiliated with this hotel which is also in my care! The moth wouldn’t dare react in haste without knowing what I may do.” Alastor reassured, letting Charlie take over comforting Angel as he instead held a hand out to the bat. “Now that you have met my colorful companions, a tour of this fine establishment is only proper! Let us go.” Taking her hand abruptly, the deer guided the bat towards the front desk where Nifty cleaned the front desk. He then pointed to the bar where Husk slouched over with some alcohol not only on his breath but in his hand. There were many places to explore in the hotel, but the bat soon showed signs of exhaustion forcing him to cut it short. He let her retire to his room early and met back with Charlie and Angel Dust in the front area of the hotel.

“Dear Angel! I have a favor to ask of you.”

Angel Dust and Charlie looked towards him as he walked down the stairs, leaning against his cane as Angel scoffed looking away. “This betta be good, you’re costing me business.”

“I would like a full tour of Valentinos club.”

Angel Dust spat out the drink he was holding, nearly dropping the glass as Charlie jumped in fright to the sudden choking. She rubbed his back until he recovered and warily watched as Angel jabbed a finger into his chest. 

“Listen here buddy, I ain’t wasting my career on your little investigation. If Val found out I’d be banned from the hotel, and there goes my deal I made.” Angel Dust glanced over to Charlie who met his glance. The deal from the very beginning, where Charlie said it all began.

Alastor merely laughed, raising a hand to lightly rest on the spiders shoulder. “My dear Angel Dust, I am no fool! I require your services and in return I will offer you my protection as usual. Valentino won’t be able to lay a finger on you. Now will you agree?”

Angel Dust looked uncomfortably between Charlie and the tempting Radio Demon. Alastor knew he wanted to explore Valentinos secret areas as well but never found the time. It must’ve reawakened a small part of him wanting to unearth something awful about the boss so they could part ways. Finally, after a moment's hesitation Angel Dust raised one of his hands to meet Alastors. 

“Deal.”

“Marvelous!”


	3. Panic at the Strip Club

“Are yuh sure about this, Alastor?” 

“Trust me my fine spider friend! You are completely safe under my watchful gaze.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Then why are you in such distress?”

Alastor and his companion arrived precisely around a lively hour for Valentino's club. A cold breeze blew at the ends of his coat making Hell feel unnaturally cold despite most claims. The air was laden with the rank stench of stale booze and cheap whiskey that scrunched up his nose. He was no stranger to the occasional hobby of drinking, but like his preference in music he enjoyed quality vintage wine such as the Cossart Gordon Madeira, sweet wine with fermented sugar. To lean against the balcony swinging his dark, rich, raisin flavoured win made his night worth many others. The idea of spending his time swinging cheap booze in a room packed full of sweaty bodies made his fur stand. 

The tone made the deer very uncomfortable despite focusing on the mission. His grip tightened on his cane catching a glimpse of Angel Dust dragging his feet staying close to the shadows of the buildings. The front entrance of the club had a long line and was heavily guarded by two muscled bouncers with still expressions. He could easily eliminate them with just his shadows, but that would reveal their position and make everything more difficult. And Angel Dust's knowledge of how the business worked would help him majorly, he knew the spider spent some of his time inside the building for long hours into the night or morning. This afternoon when he prepared to leave he could hear him asking Charlie if she wanted him to do something ‘redemptivy’. Charlie, being the friendliest demon he’s ever met in Hell just encouraged him to go and have fun with him and that he was completely safe with the Radio Demon. It made him laugh, he really built himself a solid reputation with not only his peers but those around him. As much as he hated to drag him out to a place that suddenly made him uncomfortable, he needed to investigate what this was all about. 

“I can't imagine yuh visitin' here even on your deathbed.” Angel Dust finally replied, scratching behind his head and sighing. He walked past him and pointed two of his hands in the direction of the empty alleyway. “The staff door is through here.” 

Alastor followed him into the alleway, stepping over the cracked bottles of alcohol spread across the pavement. When they reached the door labelled **STAFF** in glowing red he reached for the knob only to be stopped by Angel Dust. “When we get inside, stick close tuh me. The guests I can trick but Valentino’s staff are trained tuh hate yuh.” After a moment's hesitation, Angel Dust grabbed his hand and turned the knob, pushing it open for the both of them to enter.

Then Alastor found out why Angel Dust was wary bringing him here.

  
  


He never once wanted to visit or even be near the building knowing it was associated with Valentino and his interests. In all his years he never thought he’d have to step foot in here without his murderous rage being his pilot. One step inside and he wished he came with the intent of burning the entire place down. But that would give him too many enemies, he couldn’t bear to see Charlie looking at him with those round eyes looking betrayed.

The shady club was packed with bodies dancing too close for his personal comfort with a single light facing three stripper bunnies swinging around a silver pole. All the lights focused on the stage and its entertainers, but he could barely make out some expensive, black-painted furnishings pushed up against one corner. The moment he realized one of the strippers blew him an air kiss he averted his eyes relying on Angel Dust's hand to escort him through. He couldn’t see his shadows following them but he could feel them mocking him for his vintage view towards women. Demons laughed around him, chatting loudly and cat-calling the prostitutes that worked here. It made him nauseous, and he gripped Angel Dust's hand tighter as he focused on the floor. And when he saw more feet join the floor he knew they were on a dance floor. The grip on Angel Dust's hand began to slip and he tried to grab it again but his friend had disappeared almost instantly into the crowd. 

“Angel Dust?” Alastor called, ears flattening to his head at the lack of space he had before he felt two hands grab his suit pulling him out of the crowd. He dusted off his coat and adjusted his cuffs, fixing the stray lock of his hair to fix himself up again. “Thank you kindly for rescuing-”

“You look delicious! I didn’t think I’d have a chance to fuck an *overlord* tonight~!”

A snowy white feline caged him to the wall with her paws on either side, yellow eyes exploring his body before pressing her breasts against his chest leaning close to kiss him. The deer chuckled awkwardly, lightly pushing the feline away while looking past her for Angel Dust. “I do apologize darling! But I wouldn’t dare act indecent in a scene such as this-” He was cut off by licking her lips with a half-lidded cloudy gaze. 

“Oh don’t be shy! I don’t bite unless you want me to.” The deer cleared his throat, pulling at his collar as the feline's tail brushed against his leg and her lips neared his. 

More hands yanked him away from the wall and the feline strippers arms, he made sure to check who the stranger was to avoid running into another issue. He sighed in relief to see it was Angel Dust who managed to find him through the variety of couples lined up against the wall. “Keep your hands off! Go get someone else tuh play wit' your dry pussy!” Angel Dust scowled, dragging him away from the swearing feline stomping away to the crowd. They stopped in an emptier part of the room, letting him recover his footing and take Angel Dust’s hand again leading him towards the stage.

“Angel Dust dear! I’m not quite in the dancing mood, especially not to this awful millennial music-”

“Shut up! Okay? The entrance tuh Va-to the bosses bedroom is behind the curtain. If anythin' is gonna happen to ya, it must be in there.” 

Alastor followed closely behind Angel Dust, stepping on top the corner and snapping his fingers for his shadows to come along. He stayed low to the ground, looking at Angel Dust to avoid the rabbit strippers down the center of the stage. The door in front of them unlocked and he titled his head to see a Valentino shaped key being jammed into the knob, twisting it and pushing it open. He poked his head inside before inviting the deer in as he rushed inside, when they were both in he closed the door quietly, locking it. “Okay Al, get your investigation over wit' so we can leave.”

“Thank you again dear Angel! I’m deeply in your debt. How about I invite you to a night of the 1920s blues with some vintage wine?”

“I'll keep yuh on that offer, now get movin'.”

Though Alastor could tell something picked at the spider's curiosity, and after giving him a thumbs up Angel Dust crawled on top of Valentino’s bed to seat himself on the edge. The room contained a large crimson bed, messy with the velvety sheets wrinkled and the sanguine duvet leaning off the side. Alastor picked up on some expensive cologne clinging to the blankets, and he followed the smell with his eyes until it landed on Angel Dust. He averted his gaze before he could notice and observed the black oak bedside tables on either side with a portrait of Valentino and Vox, and another that he tore his eyes away before he could identify who else was in it. The windows were draped with silky red curtains and the walls were bare of any decorations. It felt incredibly cold, probably as an excuse to get someone close. A big screen TV hung on the wall reflecting the two of them in the room. The carpet was incredibly soft beneath his hooves, setting the romantic tone that he knew nothing about. His shadow jeered from the ground, and he scoffed, kneeling at the bedside table to open a drawer when his wrist was grabbed by Angel Dust. “Not that drawer.”

“I am not an easily spooked deer! Nothing in this drawer can-” 

The drawer opened during his struggle to pull his wrist away discovering an array of oddly shaped, flexible tools. His ears twitched and he looked up at Angel Dust to see him looking away, biting his bottom lip with a reddened face. Then it became clear, and the deer felt like a fool as he closed up the drawer getting up pretending it never happened. “...I apologize sincerely.” Alastor mumbled quietly, looking up at the spider who looked away. Rising back to his hooves, he noticed Angel Dust taking a few steps back as he connected more of the dots. How else would he know so much about the club? And where Valentino’s bedroom was? The cologne clung to his skin and the portrait…His ears flattened against his head realizing he stepped over a horrible breach of privacy. He looked away before walking towards Valentino’s book shelf, scanning the array of magazines. Most of them were porn related, and he grew impatient at the lack of traits Valentino had besides sex. His hands felt the mahogany surface until he felt a hole behind the bookshelf. The deer snapped his fingers and his shadows pushed the book shelf aside, uncovering an empty doorway leading down into complete darkness. 

“Wow…” Angel Dust gawked coming up beside him, the doorway led down into a bottomless pit. “Even I din't know the boss had this.” Alastor peered down the stairway before stepping aside, gesturing for Angel Dust to enter first and following closely behind him holding his cane ahead of him. As he guessed, the deeper they went the darker it got until he could only hear anticipating breathing. The stairway continued for a few more minutes until he heard the spider curse hitting the door face first, he tapped his cane against the stairway and his shadows crawled up the door slipping inside the lock. It clicked in response and the door swung open on its own shedding its dim light on the stairway. 

The door opened to reveal a bunker size room with one desk pushed against the wall, newspapers were scattered across the floor in disarray. Newspapers were also lined up against the wall with the bat he rescued posing obscenely. Everywhere he stepped a paper clung to it with Vals cursive writing, and he knelt while his shadows did their own research to pick up a newspaper with Valentino and the Bat side by side walking down the street. Was this girl really kidnapped? 

“Hey Al, come ovuh here and look at this.” 

Alastor came beside Angel Dust to see him opening a leather-bound journal, the first page had in bold words ‘Mission Plan: Eliminate Radio Demon’ and he laughed. “What a fool! Leaving his plans out where it can be so easily perused. A perfect fit for the noisy screen.” He read more to see that the bat was named Lucilia, and was a demon Valentino picked off the street and declared as someone who could rival himself. The plan was to have the Radio Demon rescue Lucilia and take her inside Hazbin Hotel so she could eliminate the hotel from the inside and let in the other demons to destroy everything. To keep Alastor distracted, he was going to let Angel Dust have a free day knowing he would go to the hotel.

He already knew, everything was a set up from the beginning. Clever bastard.

“Not an issue!” Alastor exclaimed, straightening his posture and resting a hand on Angel Dusts shoulder; who paled considerably since they entered. “I must greet our newest hotel guests! Tag along with me dear Angel, so you may see what happens when one of my dearest friends is disgraced.” 

“What are yuh on about…?” His friend's confused expression only made the devilish grin on his face bare more teeth. He snapped his fingers rousing his sleepy shadows to him. “Friends! Take us to the hotel so we may introduce ourselves and make lasting memories with our visitors!” His shadows lifted him off the ground, offering a hand to Angel Dust who stepped up. Wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him steady, he tapped his cane to the shadows to take off.

  
  


The shadows lurched forward and he heard Angel Dust curse beside him as they levitated up the narrow stairway. His shadows caused a ruckus, leaving his signature destruction behind as they broke through the window. The wind blew through his coat as they soared through the noon sky, hoping they would arrive before the plans went underway. But he wouldn’t mind the challenge of preventing anymore damage. The Hotel was under his care, to lose it or let it get damaged so easily would be bizarre to him and his reputation. In the distance, he saw the flashing lights reading Hazbin Hotel, a welcoming sight that he always enjoyed when entering through the rooftop or his windowsill. Something felt off, and he knew Angel Dust felt it by the way he tensed beside him. His particular bedroom window was shattered, and outside the doors were boarded up tight. Charlie would never allow that, it made the place look uninviting and not as cheery as she wanted it to be. The moment they landed on the ground in front of the entrance he couldn’t hear anything, and his head tilted to the side with his microphone screeching into the sky. Red symbols floated around him as he helped Angel Dust off his shadow, snapping his fingers for the boards to break down only to see...

  
  


POV CHANGE:

Valentino sat upon his mobile throne, long legs crossed polluting the air with his putrid smoke that floated into the TVs screen. Beside him stood Vox, watching through the lens as the Radio Demon and his boyfriends favorite stripper arrived at the front entrance. Vox didn’t believe the plan would work, but it went so well so far that he had a small hope that this would finally eliminate his biggest threat. The Moth beside him had his arms wrapped around two smaller, feminine bodies who giggled into their palms. And he finally broke the silence while focusing his attention on Angel Dust, who was asking something he couldn’t read. “What are you going to do about the spider? He’s defected-”

“Not at all, Vox. He still has plenty of use now that he is closely tied to the Radio Demon. I will still be able to play even if my stand-in is slaughtered.” Valentino gently caressed his prostitute's hair, guiding one by the jaw to the middle of his lap raising her head innocently to his. “I will use him like I always have, he cannot leave me because of his contract. To leave me is to be cast out in this troublesome realm without any protection. I will remind him why he has never left my side, for the large sum of cash and…” His hands trailed up to cup her jaw and press his lips to her forehead. “...and the pleasure.” 

Vox watched warily from the side, returning his gaze to the two wondering if really this would work.


	4. A New Threat Arises

“Shit. I hope dat bat hasn't convinced anyone tuh go wit' her plan.”

“Nonsense! Charlie will protect her Happy Hotel. I trust her completely.”

Alastor knocked the boards out of the way with his trusty cane, the hasty barricade effortlessly giving in crashing to the ground by his hooves. He twirled his microphone in his right hand, checking to see if it were on or off depending on who stood behind those doors. If it were Val or Vox he would switch it on, anyone else didn’t deserve to see him perform. Beside him Angel Dust searched for a weapon, finding none and joining his side to shrug and focus ahead. He didn’t believe their enemies would be arduous enough for Angel Dust to have to help him, but he needed to keep a closer eye on his companion since Valentino knew of their affiliation. Valentino knew he would ask Angel Dust for a tour, he knew they would find the secret office and find out their plans. Whether he figured the plan out earlier than they expected was up in the air, but now everything got a little bit more interesting. He didn’t mind the extra chore of watching his friend, now his day would be lively hanging out with the spider everywhere.

His shadows pushed open the double doors, welcomed by the familiar bell chime that announced their arrival. To his surprise, the entire lobby was empty of any unwanted visitors and silent except for the two of them walking in. He noticed signs of activity, the furniture were pushed up against the wall torn or broken in half and the portraits hanging on the wall were cracked and some shattered. The only place left untouched in the lobby was the bar, and he suspected that a certain anthropomorphic feline was the reason why. Alastor walked forward towards the middle of the room to get a good look at everything, humming a tune beneath his breath and making sure Angel Dust didn’t leave his sight. The reeking aroma of death infiltrated his nostrils and he took a deep breath, taking in the familiar smell as Angel Dust only wrinkled his nose despite causing some himself. Angel Dust looked around before Alastor gestured down at their feet to show a fresh corpse, gutted with his head chopped off messily and a few cards embedded into his fur bleeding out onto the clean floors. The spider suddenly grew excited causing the deer to arch an eyebrow, noticing a black item lodged into the corpses arms that Angel Dust stole and examined with a wide grin. It was still reloaded with all its ammunition, and he softly clapped for him as Angel Dust rested it on his shoulder. “Now we can have some more fun wit' this rifle.” 

With Angel Dust holding a weapon, Alastor allowed himself to explore further from the spider checking to see if there were any fresher markings on the floor and walls. The chandelier swung slowly on top of them, stopping after a few seconds of his eyes landing on it. 

His ears twitched and he snapped his fingers, shadows racing towards the chandelier just as six demons jumped down dressed in all black. They twirled around nunchucks, a weapon he hadn’t seen in years because of how useless it was in Hell. Angel Dust raised his rifle to sink some bullets of his own inside of them when a deck of cards moved quicker. The joker card leading the troop, the cards sliced cleanly through demons head before rotating around like a boomerang to bury themselves inside their necks. Their heads plummeted to the ground with a sickening thump, blood spurting out of the empty necks before their bodies joined them. Alastor turned to see a familiar feline with some booze in his hands, eyes narrowed with the dark shadows beneath his eyes more visible with the annoyed curl of his lip. 

“Husk dear!-”

“You’re late dumbass, we’re in the middle of a fight here.”

“Terribly sorry, but I was caught up in quite an interesting plot twist you see! I’ll buy you a beer as my condolences.” 

“You better god damn it, the fighting is upstairs. Charlie said she’s taking care of the bat and she’s pretty damn terrifying when she wants to be so the rest of us are cleaning up.”

Alastor heard Angel Dust chuckle beside him, and the deer walked towards Husk resting a hand on his shoulder and leaning close so the spider couldn’t hear. “Will you stay with Angel Dust for me while I assist Charlie with the clean up?” The only response he got from Husk was a snort, which the demon took as a yes leaving the two behind. He hurried up the stairway, brushing against the handrail before stopping at the very top. His head slowly turned to display a smile that made many cower.

“Oh, and Husk?”

“What?”

“Don’t let him out of your sight.”

Alastor chuckled as Angel Dust crossed his arms against his chest, mumbling something about being treated like a chick from the 1920’s. He waited for Husk to raise his drink in response before continuing down the hall towards the elevator. No one except Charlie would dare enter his room, and that was because killing the princess of hell would put him in a very tricky situation with Lucifer himself. Lucky for him, the elevator door was left open by a kind corpse lodging itself in between preventing it from closing. He stepped inside and kicked the corpse out so the door could close completely. Pushing the arrow pointing up, the elevator beeped before rising from the first floor to the highest where he stayed. The height gave him the perfect view to sit on the windowsill with one leg dangling, holding a cup of wine with the jukebox playing in the background watching the daily commerce in Hell. He swooned at the thought, but he was interrupted by the elevator beeping again and the door sliding to the left revealing a demon lunging at him. His shadows moved before he could, grabbing the demon by the ankle and slamming him to the ground tearing him limb by limb. “Thank you kindly!” Alastor stepped over the thrashing body, kicking the demon into the elevator so his shadows could play without being interrupted. The last thing Alastor saw of the demon was him screaming in agony, and he faced he waved goodbye as the elevator went back down.

“There he is, get him!”

Alastor tossed his head back in laughter, turning to face the line of demons waiting for him. He twirled his microphone around, smiling cruelly with it reaching his blood shot eyes. Tossing his cane in the air, he raised his arm to catch it and twirled it around on top of his head. 

“"̶̛̙͇̍͑̈͌͐͝Ļ̷̨̝͕̗͔̠̎͐̽̄̒̊̓͛̌̀͠ͅę̴͓͉̣̝̠̗̬̽̒͝t̸̢̛͍̰̭̤̗̳̭̮̤̃͑͐̿͗̃̚̚͜͝͠͠'̶̢͕̗̬̱̙͈̿̐͊̏̀͑̌̐̋̈́͐̕s̷̺̖̾ ̷͈͍̒͗̂̽̆̂̈́̍͘͠͝h̸̻̯̹̳̦̤͖̭͓͊͛̋́͆̎̆͝a̸̧̡͉̭͐̈́̃͋͂͑v̷̡̡̰̲̯͖̤͕̗͈̪͍̠̰̉̓̔͊̊̚͝͝͝͝ě̵̢̨̢͔̤̥͔̭̦͋̒͂ͅ ̵̺̙͋̆͑̈́̽͠a̶̛̞̜̜͖͓̙͇̩̻̼͉͒̂̇̀́̚͜ ̷̳͓͒g̴͔̒̓̕ͅo̸̡̼̳͍̼̮͚̝̍͒̓͒̂̇̐̕͘ȯ̷͈͔̼̩͚̫̤̼͌̔̀̆͐̓͊̈̈́̓̕͝d̸͙̼̘͌̊́͑̊̎͘ͅ ̸̛͈̗̮͕͚̥͒̊͂̆͂̈́̿̈́͑ť̵̢̛͎̱̦͔͍̟͑͛̿͊̐̔̍̿͘͝i̸̢͓̫̟̩͉̲̠͍͂̆̈͋̐͂̈́̔͆̽͘͝m̷̻̫̹̑̈́̊̐e̸̩̍͆̔̍̇̃̈́̋̓̏̐ ̴̧̘͎̮͍͊̆̐̓̚͝n̴̛̤̪͑̏͛̃́͂̓o̷̡̠̪̱̱͍͗͑͐̏͌̋͘̚͝ẁ̵̥͉̙̦̙̰͑͐̀̓ͅ ̴̻̝̽́͂̑̅̀̚͝g̶̛͙̭̺̞͕͈̉̄̏̓̋̃͜͝͝e̸̡̧̝͚̺̋̇̒̊͋͗̍̆̌̎͊͛n̸̡̨̨̜̤̺͙͕̞̯̏̄̃͊̊͑̅̒̓̀͝t̸̨̙̥̙̊̍̍̾͑̾͜͝͠l̶̨̧̪̱̩̤̘̙̜̑̿̐̾̋̇̆̽̾͑͌̓͐͜e̶̲̝͍̯̩͎̓̅ṁ̸̧̨̧̳̭͉͚͂̎̚̚͘a̴̡̛̜̱̞͑͑͝n̷̗̾͊̑!̴̨̠̝̳̩́"̷̻̣̱͔͉̦̜̋̑̀͑͑

The demons rushed at him as a horde, but there wasn’t always power in numbers. Raising his cane up to the ceiling, black holes began to bubble beneath the horde growing to accommodate their numbers. Like ink, it filled every crevice of the hallway beneath their feet as they charged at the dancing radio demon. Alastor continued walking forward without breaking his signature grin, holding his cane and microphone behind his back. Tentacles surged through the pools of black, dripping with an unknown liquid wrapping around each of them individually. 

“What the hell is going on?!”

“What are these things?!”

They struggled in the tentacles grip, and the black ink split in the middle allowing Alastor to walk forward without staining the hems of his red coat. “Sad to be parting soon, but I hope you’ll enjoy my dear friend as he entertains!” The hallways floor beside his feet began to mix with crimson droplets, and soon he hummed to the sound of rib cages and bones cracking as the tentacles squeezed tighter. When their prey was paralysed, they slowly began dragging each one of them deeper into the black pools for a slow, merciful death by drowning. Alastor couldn’t stop grinning at the sound of screaming, oh how he loved the tune and wished he could stay behind to listen. But he had a schedule, so he continued on ahead knowing his tentacles will clean themselves up towards his room. The door was locked when he arrived, but his shadows joined him at the last second to unlock and push it open for him. 

Two carcasses flew straight towards him and the deer managed to dodge just a second early missing a fate worse than death; laundry. Charlie held a demon by their neck, slamming them to the floor and crushing their head with a crunch using her heel. When she saw him arrive she smiled widely, stepping over the array of corpses on the floor and brushing the blood off her hands on her black pants. “Alastor! You finally came back. I need your help to clean the hotel up. You’ll do that for me right?”

Alastor couldn’t help but snicker at the sight, resting his hands on the top of his cane. The Princess of Hell maintained her reputation in the cruelest ways, by tricking all those around her that she always had that happy go-lucky personality. He knew better than to mess with her, so he nodded and scanned the room looking for the traitorous bat. When he couldn’t find her, he returned his gaze to see her eyes wide with curiosity. 

"Good evening Charlie! Where is the bat that I left in our care?"

"Lucilia? She's in the bathroom hiding, why-"

"Thank you Miss Charlie!" He snapped his fingers and his shadows assaulted the bathroom door, breaking it off the hinges making it fall forward as a feminine scream followed afterward. Charlie gawked as the shadows dragged Lucilia by the ankles towards the two of them, the deer beckoning her closer with his finger smirking with vile glee. He didn’t have to explain himself to the princess, as she would either question him about it later or trust him in the end because of their deal. What he did was for the hotel, and its inhabitants, safety in the end. With the bat now in his clutches, the shadows pinned her to the ground by her ankles, wrists and wings. Charlie took a few steps back, checking the damage to his room instead leaving him to torture on his own. His eyes turned as black as night, pupils disappearing into the black pool before altering itself to two small but bright red lights that peered through the darkness glowing. The room grew darker until all she could see was floating red symbols levitating beside him and his face. His head tilted to the side, grin growing until it reached both corners of his face showing rows of teeth. Lucilia cowered against the floor, covering her ears as the microphone glitched and shrieked static. A black pool of ink formed beneath her pinned body, grotesquely large tentacles ripping out of the ground looming over her panicked expression.

  
  


"Ỵ̶̛̮̹̙̖̪̫͆̇̇͗̐̌̅ọ̴̢͎͆̒͊̈́̽̕ů̸̧̪͋'̵̘̠̺͈̰̄͜ͅṿ̶̢͑͘e̵͖̝͒͒̑̾̓͝ ̷̗͕̮̜̃̈́͂͝p̷̦̪̭͓̣̦͎̓͒̓̈́̈́̿ư̶̡̧̡͔͎͕̰̤̅̊̃͠͠t̷̠̍̈̔ ̶̺̆m̷̼̒é̷̡̢̝ͅ ̸̭̰͔͓̔̔i̴̮̞̲̮̹͆̓̑͠ͅn̵͕̞͎͊͒̓̍̕̕͜ ̵̛͙̰͎̳͈͖̅͆̑̔͘q̵̛̖̳̯͙̄̓ͅu̸̡͖͎̬̝̣̽i̵͎͇͔̗͗͒̓̑̕͝͝t̷̨͘ẻ̶̯̥̟͔̜̏̈́̓͌̈́̎͜ ̵̛̜̫̈́̑͐t̵͕̦̅̎h̴̛͉̱̰̹̼̼̬͒̋e̵̜͕͉͙̝̊̎̐͗ ̵̢̗̠̖̖̟̦͋̈̿͛͊p̵̢̖͖̆̾r̴̛̫̹̯̱̪̱̘͒̒̐̍͝ͅḙ̷̢͕̯̥̓͑͜d̶͙̞͒͊͜ị̷͈̈́̿̐̚͠ç̸̹̣̠͙͙̟̜͝ä̴̫̗̖̞̾̎͐͌̐͜͝m̶͈̥̱͝ẹ̵̑̋̃n̴̝͗̆̉t̷͙̗̝̣͇͍̕ ̷̩̥̟̬͇̮̄̉͊̿̄̕Ṃ̴̧̡̡̣̳͐̒͋̑̒̀̈́͝i̴͙̐͂s̷̝̲͌̆̓͆̈̉͠s̷̖͔̜̐ͅ ̸͇̗̦̔Ḻ̴̛̼̪̪͖̓̆̐̒̌͗ư̷̟̖̝̼̪͕͋̾̉̋͌̔͝c̵̣̖͠i̵̢̨̙͙̙̺̰̦̓̎̋̎̚̕̕̕ḽ̸̃̂͘͝į̵͎̟̺̭͓͂̈ą̷̙̙͙̦͆͌͐͂̄̐͊̑!̶͖͂̇̓͛̿̑͊̚"

  
  


Lucilia couldn’t say anything, her bottom lip stuttered and every breath she took felt like her last. He could hear her heartbeat overwork inside of her as her pupils dilated with oncoming doom. The deer slammed his cane on her chest, edging her closer into his tentacles play area. 

  
  


"Ḑ̵̉̕ọ̴̻̪̳͒͝ ̸̄̐ͅy̴̥̱͇͒̔͂͜ỏ̸̞̈́͑̚ȕ̴͉͚̿̒ ̵̧̱͔̲h̸͉̦̽a̶͖̮̾̑͛́͜v̶̡̝͔̙͛e̵̼̞͌̽ ̷̲̪̖̃a̷̯̟̎n̶͔̆̇y̵͚͆ͅt̷̨͔͈̓̿͋̉h̷̨̟͊̅̋į̶̻̽̀n̵̙̬̿̒ͅg̷̤͕̹̦͛͊͝ ̶̢̡͍̗́e̸̲̒̍̽l̵͇͍͈̾̎ŝ̸̡̭̦͉͂̽e̴̪̾̍̈́̽ ̷̧̮̈́̆̎t̴͓̗̮̓̾̇o̴̼̓ ̷͔̈̈́͑͋s̷̤̘̏ǎ̷̢͋y̸̧̫̻̤͐ ̸̥̳̺̈͑b̶̢̜̮̾͘̕͝ͅȩ̸̫͛͋͝f̵̢̲̌͑ǫ̴͓̪̻̃̅̈r̷͖̔e̴͕͐͊ ̴͕͚͇̈̂̔̀y̵̦̅ö̶͓́u̵̢̹̝̺̔͑̇r̷̦̫͐͗ ̶̨̠̳̈́̊̃̇c̶̤̺̪̽̑ȕ̶̝̞͎̜̐̌͘ȑ̶̰̘͇̳̒̐͝t̴̙̄̌͘a̵̬̘͕̅̽ǐ̵͍̺͜n̶͍̓̎͑s̴͉̿͑̄ ̷̺̖͕͗c̸̼̥̾̎̉ǫ̵̱̙̈́̋ͅḿ̵̧̯͍e̸̝̱͂̽̋ ̷͎̭͑͌̅t̸̝̒͝ǫ̶̻͓͖̋̎ ̶̜̜̅͘a̶͖͖͒̓͑ ̷̹̟̽̔̌͌ċ̶̯́l̷̢̻̤̀ő̴̮̳̖̃͠ś̴͉̠͎̓̎ë̴̼̲̖̂̚?̶̹͈͑̑̾ ̶͇̹̼͖͙̪̱̯̓͒"

  
  


The bat remained silent, only shaking her head obediently as her eyes were stuck on his malicious grin and darkened expression. Sadly, he couldn’t waste his time on her any longer and raised his head allowing the tentacles to wrap around her body pulling her into the deep abyss. For traitors, a slow, merciless death was required which he put great effort into making sure she slowly drowned before being eaten by his friends. His shadows loosened their grip allowing her to wrestle for one last glimpse of life. But all she saw was the mocking eyes of the Radio Demon, an agonizing scream ripping through her body before she was completely submerged. Charlie peered over his shoulder watching the scene unfold, and to his right Vaggie joined in scowling at him. "You're dirtying up the hotel you shitlord! Keep your mess in one place before the whole place is painted red." 

"I'll be doing all the cleaning up my dears! My obedient friends on the other side will do all things necessary. With the occasional assistance of Nifty herself." Alastor reassured as his tentacles returned into their ink soaking the rest of it up. The spot was clean when it was over, no bones or sign of struggle left just as he preferred it to be. He was once again left unsatisfied, but what else did he expect from someone foolish enough to partner up with Valentino against him? Surely the millennial stupidity hasn’t caught up to Hell in all its horrible glory? The folks around here bragged so much he'd expect them to put up a worthy fight. But this girl would put his cannibal club to shame.

With the traitor weeded out, Alastor wondered what else did Val expect from this plan. He couldn't possibly believe she could survive a meeting with the Radio Demon after they figured out her true intentions? Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he surveyed the damage inside not only his room but the hallway outside. Charlie skipped outside of his room and pulled Vaggie with her, waving at him while walking towards the elevator happily. "We'll be cleaning downstairs, fix the upper floors and rooms!" She instructed, pulling Vaggie by the arm outside the room leaving him alone. He lowered his head, shaking it softly with a chuckle observing the mess she left in his room. Classic Charlotte. She always seemed to know when he needed some time to think alone, leaving him enough mess to give him time to process the current events.

"First the hotel, then this foolish plan of theirs. Let us return this hotel to its former glory." The shadows dashed across the floor tidying the messes left behind and his tentacles began devouring the corpses littering the hotel. Some of it would require construction work, such as the torn walls and furniture. But he would leave that to Nifty, after all it was her niche and job as the cleaning staff. He focused his attention on cleaning the hotel, knowing that Angel Dust was safe with Husk at the bar. 

The hotel's clean-up took 2 hours of labor from his friends on both sides of the realms. Afterward, he walked down the stairway carrying some vintage beer to fulfill his promise to Husk. Expecting Angel Dust to be there as well, he only saw the sleeping feline with his head buried in his arms holding a half empty bottle of booze. He approached Husk, resting the gifted beer beside him and nudging him awake. 

"Fuck… who woke me up?"

"Husk, where would Angel Dust be?"

"He's right…" The feline turned his head before stiffening, looking both ways before beneath his chair and at the ceiling. Alastor tilted his head and saw him sigh deeply, reaching for the gifted beer and popping the top off. "He's gone, must've offered me too many drinks knowing I'd knock out." Husk admitted, taking a swing before leaning his head back chugging it halfway. He slammed the bottle back on the bar counter, sinking into a slouched position yawning resting his head into his arms again. "...that always works." 

Alastor turned and began speed walking towards the main lobby where Charlie observed the last bit of construction. He immediately caught her eye and she frowned when he walked past, catching up to stop him by the entrance worriedly. "What's wrong, Alastor?"

"Have you seen Angel Dust? He's in quite a troublesome situation so I left him in Husks care. Seems he didn't stay for a drink!"

Charlie looked around for a moment before snapping her fingers with a nod. "I saw someone who looked like Angel head downtown, is he being hunted down?" She asked worriedly, and the deer managed to crack a reassuring grin resting his hand on her shoulder.

"All is well! I'll be taking a stroll downtown to join him momentarily. I'm sure the hotel will be safe under your protection!"

And the deer turned around before Charlie could reply, marching towards the front doors and pushing them open. He had an idea as to where the spider would be, but he hated the fact he had to go there. Alastor summoned his shadows finished with their cleaning and began towards Valentinos Strip Club.

POV CHANGE:

Despite the time, the hustle and bustle never came to a halt in Hell. Hells residents were lively when the reddened sky darkened, heading to shady places like the one he was heading towards; Valentinos Strip Club. The cigar in his lips burned slowly, and he took it out to blow rings of smoke into the polluted sky slouching. Every part of him screamed this was a bad idea, but to leave everything to the Radio Demon pissed him off. He could handle one visit with his boss, with a rifle of course resting on his hip. Angel Dust stuck to the shadows, avoiding any watchful gazes or past customers wanting a second time. The line to his bosses club was deserted, not even a bouncer in sight. What the hell? Valentino never closed the club during busy hours. He walked through the red rope, pushing open the doors slowly poking his head inside. It was completely empty inside, the lights were switched off and nothing moved. No flashing lights, no prostitutes smoking and shaking their ass or the blaring music.

This wasn't good. But he continued on, walking towards the empty stage and finding the door to Valentinos bedroom. "Boss, are yuh in here?" He called, knocking on the door and receiving no response. The door was unlocked, as if his boss was ready to meet him face to face and he pushed it open. It was empty, no sign of Valentino or any of his goons as he took a step inside. Was Valentino not here right now? And why was the club closed on one of its busiest times? He slowly closed the door behind him with a soft thud, storing the key somewhere safe.

"Oh Angel, here to beg for us to stop messing with that stupid princesses hotel hmm?" 

Angel Dust jumped at the mocking tone, turning his to see Valentino seated on the edge. His long legs crossed and he could see his own shocked expression reflecting from his shades. He aimed his rifle at Valentino warningly, finger playing with the trigger. 

"You're not as excited to see me as you are most of the time… maybe because you've been hanging out with the Radio Demon?" Valentino sighed deeply, pressing a hand to his forehead as he dramatically laid back on the velvet sheets. If his rifle wasn't pathetic, this would've been the perfect shot. But instead he was still, his empty threat lingering in the air as his boss then pushed himself off the bed leaning against it. 

"No, its because I recently found someone else prettiuh than yuh." 

The words slipped from him before he could stop himself, and the frown on Valentino's face only made him regret it more. He felt a cold sensation press against his ankles, holding him in place. "Shit." Angel Dust scowled, aiming his rifle again to Valentino and looking through the tiny lens to get a good close shot right in the jugular. Valentino didn't move away, but instead began to remove his shades. Before he could look away, he felt his heart beat rapidly and the gun drop to the ground against his will. He kicked it aside, dropping to his knees and then his hands as he breathed in the fumes. 

With only one whiff he felt heavier, his head dropping as his stomach churned and twisted. Shit, he forgot Val had that power. His body felt a lusty warmth, sweat beading his forehead and lust burned the most in his brain. Shame and desire mingled hot in his throat, hearing the moths shoes hit the ground towards him. He couldn't tear his face away, powerless to the smoke as Valentino grabbed his chin. "Now that's the expression I remember… you're so pretty when you're hot and flustered." Valentino whispered, fingers trailing down his jawline as his stomach pitted and his knees closed. Every inch of him against his will lit up with a burning, urgent need to give in to the pleasure. Valentino turned his head to the side, tongue caressing up and down his neck before biting down gently leaving a love bite to remember him by. "Good boy…" He whispered, tracing the love bite on his neck with his warm tongue.

Angel Dusts breath grew ragged, jolting to the touch on his neck before they trailed down dangerously close to his chest. His hands moved unwillingly, almost wrapping around him. "You remember who that pretty mouth belongs to, whose been paying money and offering a good job with special benefits to you. You ungrateful whore." Valentino mumbled, pulling his lips away. The back of his hand ricocheted across his cheek, almost knocking him out of the unwilling lust he felt for him. Grabbing his neck, he pinned him to the ground, lodging himself between the unwilling spider's legs restricting his airways. "Without me you're just a pathetic prostitute on the streets, homeless and defenseless. Do you really think you can live without me?" The moth's head lowered threateningly close, before gently planting a kiss on his lips. "You're never going to have a waking moment without me being there. Whether it be in person, in your memories, or in your bed beside you, I'll be there…" 

Angel Dusts pulse quickened, biting his bottom lip feeling the overlords lips stroke down to his chest. He came to make a deal with Valentino, offering himself more to stop the charades. But Valentino was right, he couldn't imagine living anywhere without his influence. He closed his eyes in defeat, shivering to the wet touch of his lips before hearing a noise outside. 

Valentino raised his head, moments away from his chest only to get off him. He dusted off his coat, letting the smoke disperse giving Angel Dust his freedom. "Your new boyfriend's arrived, but remember. You're my ungrateful whore, and no overlord can change that." Valentino spat, spreading his wings and opening the window to escape. Angel Dust gathered his senses and forced himself into a seated position against the wall, arms covering his chest catching his breath. What was the point of this deal? Did he really think he could do something like that?

The noises outside grew louder and louder, finally stopping at the door to the bedroom. A chilling sensation ran through him wondering if he could still reach for his rifle and defend himself from any drunk punk. Shadows dashed from beneath the door, searching the room before stopping when they ran over his foot. Alastor. These were his shadows. Shit. He grit his teeth, making the leftover lust burning in his brain and willing his legs to support himself. Angel Dust leaned against the wall, rubbing his face to lessen the blush on his cheeks just as the door slammed open. Alastor waltzed in without a grin on his face, shoulders tensed up before their eyes met. He didn't say anything and Angel Dust wondered if he was pissed that after all this work he did to watch him he managed to escape. But instead Alastor took a few steps inside and offered his hand to him, catching him by surprise.

"Care for a late night drink on a balcony Dear Angel? To recover from tonight's awful plot twist?"

The question caught him off guard, and he couldn't stop the laughter bubbling in his chest. He pushed away from the wall and took Alastors hand, covering his neck to hide the love bite resting there faintly. "Sure, but you're payin'. Give me dat wine yuh always drink with the raisins." He remarked, only to hear the deer laugh beside him.

"Of course! We'll have a merry night with jazz playing on our grand jukebox. You won't regret a second of it!"

Angel Dust smiled softly to himself, wondering why Alastor hadn't asked why he left in the first place. But he was glad he didn't ask, because he didn't feel like talking. Instead, he walked back to the hotel with Alastor excited to pop open some vintage wine. 


End file.
